


i was prepared to love you

by cawkids



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, implied rape, mute!gladio, so many characters!! wow!!, so purgatory is a thing, themes surrounding suicide, they talk about it real vague, theyre all got fucked up, uhh, wish i knew what this au was!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cawkids/pseuds/cawkids
Summary: noctis is goneAnd they must live with it





	1. homeless heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My feelings have all gone away. I tried to find them in the darkness. I think a daemon has swallowed them up."

Ignis threads his fingers through Prompto's hair. The soft and warm locks keep his hand from trembling from the winter's cold.

Prompto had been quiet all morning. About from the occasional click of his joints. Ignis had made sure he had taken his medication and all his nutrients he needed for that day.

"Ignis," Prompto startled him, he hadn't spoken all day. "I miss him."

Dare not to utter his name in the household. The King's name was an axe hitting a hidden spring.

"I do as well."

"I miss us.

"So do I."

\-----

"I thought I saw a light, but it was just the moon reflecting off a blade. I thought it was yours....but then it stabbed me."

\-----

Gladio tucked the resting boy in bed. He pulled away and watched Ignis wearily.

"Thank you, Gladio."

The man patted Ignis' shoulder and nodded. He settled into a nearby couch and pulled a book from his bag.

Ignis puttered around the kitchen. Silence took over the apartment that warm sunny afternoon.

Gladio put his book down and accepted the hearty bowl of pasta that was pushed in his direction.

"I apologise if its not much. I hadn't the chance to go shopping yet."

Gladio shook his head and tapped twice on Ignis' shoulder. Ignis gave him a soft smile. He sat close to Gladio and let his large aura of ercurity wash over him.

"Thank you. I'm not sure if I could have handled another..."

Gladio lets a hand fall on Ignis' thigh, and he places his bowl on the coffee table. Reassurance.

"...I missed you Gladio." Ignis whispers as he's pulled into an embrace. His nose touching the scarred tissue of Gladio's throat.

"Could you stay...Only if for a little while?" The same question.

Two taps on his shoulder. The same answer.

Gladio could not stay. Though Ignis knew that the former shield wanted to. Ignis pulls away reluctantly and watches Gladio stand.

The tall man smiles down at Ignis and places a soft kiss on his forehead. He gives a tiny wave and pulls his bag to his shoulder.

Ignis walks him to the door and waves him goodbye until his figure is out of sight. He turns to clean up the half eaten bowl of food and stops.

Gladio had left another book behind. Teary eyed, Ignis placed it amongst the others left by the man. Another promise to return home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am so sorry. I'm just too selfish to continue."


	2. purgatory

The big neon sign blared down on his back. Like a sun, it burned. Death. It read.

“Don’t have a solution to any of your problems?” The old time-y voice from the t.v echoed into the dark night. 

He scuffed his shoes on the ground as he walked down the abandoned road. Nose dry. Blood cold.

“Don’t feel like your worth anything, or feel as if people would be better of without you?”

He stopped at the shop window. The glass protecting millions upon millions of screens. The screens glitching. Repeating. Repeating. The same man talking. The same man advertising. Familiar voice, yet a total stranger.

“Don’t feel like you’ll ever amount to anything? Feel like you’re in a never ending spiral of death and sadness?”

The familiar jingle. The familiar cascade of words. He sniffed as he let the light of the screen burn his eyes.

“Why not commit suicide?”

He had to laugh.


	3. swordless lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Was there ever a time you wished he wasn't there?"

The water drips from the sink. Prompto had twisted the tap closed as tight as he could. Yet the drops still echo through the small room.

"I'm trying my best not to think about him."

Ignis hums. He readjusts himself on the couch. Leg sliding on the other. Crisscross.

"You must keep hope."

"It's painful."

"I know."

Prompto keeps fiddling with his nails, broken and thin from endless biting and fighting.

"I heard Gladio," Changing the subject was the blonde's specialty. "How was he?"

Ignis hums again. He moves forward and takes the cup of cold tea. "Fine." He sips. "Gladiolus seemed so. His footsteps where unbalanced. Supposedly tired. He came and left."

"...I'm sorry."

"No. It was not your fault. Do not start with this again."

Prompto stops and sits on his hands. He stops himself from screaming into them.

"You did what you thought was best. It was not your fault."

"It wasn't."

"Yes, precise--"

"No. It wasn't what I thought was best."

Ignis falls silent. He places the cup down. He waits.

"Letting him die was what was best." Prompto squeezes his thighs together. "He made that clear to me when he--"

"When he what?"

"....I deserved it. I-it was the night after. He came into my room and he--"

"Prompto." Ignis' voice sounds sharp, ice slicing through air. "Gladiolus was in bed, recovering all week. Iris and I did not leave his side. Cor stood guard at the door."

Prompto stares blankly at Ignis. He then laughs. He laughs and laughs and laughs and l--

Ignis grabs his head, hands covering his cheeks and wrenches him forward.

"What happened."

"He took me."

"...Who."

"If it wasn't really Gladio...then who else, Iggy."

Prompto's voice sounds too far away. Ignis feels Prompto's breath on his own lips. He sounds too far away.

"He's gone now."

"He's still here."

"He is not."

Prompto pulls away, weakly tries too at least. Ignis' hands stay stubborn.

"Prompto. Listen to me. He is dead."

"Who are you reffering to?"

The icy sneer cuts Ignis' hold on Prompto's face. He leans back into the couch. Prompto does the same.

"They are both gone. But you are not. We are not. Do remember that, will you?"

Prompto does. And he hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think about him, when we're like this?"


	4. there's no-one around here to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you miss the sun?"

"We have to stop meeting like this."

Prompto gave a little smile. He must be going crazy, yet the cold biting his skin made him think otherwise.

"I would invite you inside, but I have no house so…"

"You're homeless?"

Noctis shrugs, "There's no point if you're--"

"Please." He rushes to him. To his prince. His clammy hands cover his old love's mouth. "Don't say it. Whenever you do, I wake up." 

"You know you can't stay for long. You have to wake eventually…"

Prompto snorts while sliding his hands to the warm winter coat his prince wears. "How priceless...coming from you."

Noctis hums, looking down at Prompto's shivering hands. He makes no move to grasp them.

"How are they?"

The conversation falls in the similar pattern as his previous visit.

"They're alive." His hands numb.

"Prompto…"

"Please. Not yet. I beg you."

"The Gods can't hear you. Prompto, no one is there. Believe me, I searched." Noctis' voice tightens. He finally grasps Prompto's shaking hands. "Please believe me. The Gods are dead. The dead are dead. Prompto, you need to let go of me. I can't--!"

Prompto wails, grasping his love's shirt. "I CAN'T. I CAN'T. YOU HAUNT ME. HOW CAN I LET YOU GO? I LOVE YOU, NOCTIS. I--!"

"You loved me. You can't be with me anymore. Death has parted us. Prompto, please, I can't live in this place. I can't die. Please please pl--"

Prompto wakes. 

He feels empty. Cold. Despite the warmth that envelopes him, he shivers. Another nightmare, he thinks in the dark morning, Just another nightmare.

××××

Ignis surprises him with his favourite. A curry long forgotten by most. 

Prompto basks in the midday sun's warmth as he inhales the aroma of a well cooked meal. It makes Ignis spare a slight chuckle when he hears how deep Prompto breathes in through his nose.

Its half way through their shared meal, when Ignis finally speaks. 

"Iris and Talcott are coming by today. Will you be able to host?"

Prompto pauses his nth spoonful. "Are you going out?"

Ignis wipes his mouth politely with a napkin, "I was asked by Aranea to help scout an area in Niflheim. I, unfortunately, will be away for quite some time." 

"That explains the meal then…" He mutters somewhat bitterly before taking another spoonful. He swallows and sighs. His anxiety sours the taste. "But, sure. I'll host them. How long are they staying?"

"Possibly for two weeks or so?" Prompto makes a noise at his unusual uncertainty, "They're staying while repairs are done at Cape Caem, so the span of time is only an estimated guess."

"Alright...That's fine. It's the least I can do while I recover."

Ignis hums and continues to eat. Prompto lost his appetite and remains still, in thought.

××××

Ignis' soft and loving goodbye kiss still lingered on Prompto's lips when Iris bounds in. Her childlike nature never diminishing during the ten years of darkness. Her soul is strong, usual for an Amicitia. She carries multiple bags like it was a simple plume of feathers. Talcott on the other hand…

Prompto chuckles. More brains than brawn his little buddy was.

Talcott greets him while Iris is already jumping on the spare bed and yelling how much she misses Ignis' home.

Prompto helps them settle as much as he can before having to sit and rest. Iris and Talcott insist he relax while they figure out a decent dinner to the four of them.

"Wait, four?"

Iris beams while Talcott shoots her an incredulous look.

"Gladdy is coming for dinner!!"

Prompto moves so suddenly and sharply, the stitches of his wound come undone. He yelps while Talcott frets and rushes to get a first aid kit.

Iris quietly presses down on his newly open wound with a tea cloth. He grits his teeth, the pain slowly dulling. Her quietness seems out of place. Her eyes tired, keeping secrets no one would ever know.

"He's worried about you…" She whispers, sharing a secret. "He wanted to try catch you. Awake…" She falters. "Alive."

Prompto feels his hands go numb.

"Whenever he comes across you, you're either sleeping or bleeding. He just wants to know if you're okay, Prompto...You and Ignis are the only ones keeping him going."

Prompto frowns. "You keep him going too."

She lets out a laugh, bittersweet. "Once upon a time, maybe. But he knows deep down that I would be alright if he were to…" 

"Sorry!" Talcott comes rushing in, cutting Prompto and Iris' tense moment in pieces. "The kit was under all of Iris' junk. I told you to keep that bag neat!"

She laughs his chastising off and pulls away. She gives Prompto a warm smile before loudly exclaiming she'll continue finding something to eat.

Prompto watches Talcott work his wound with deft hands. What seems like a heavy stone settles in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "With you here? it's as if it never left."


	5. beasts of blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you doing this?"

Prompto's hands were soaked. Blood, sweat, rain. He didn't know, but they threatened to drop his gun. 

Gladio's animalistic screams tore threw his heart. Like a sword piercing his ch--His thoughts were cut by a hollo screech. 

Daemons skitters disgustingly across the wet eos. He felt anger boil and bubble beneath his thin skin. How dare they walk the lands after everything N--

Gladio began to grow quiet underneath the heavy rain and ground shattering thunder.

Prompto has to be quick. Be quick. Take the shot. Aim. AimAIMAIMAI--BANG.

Prompto freezes. His knees shake.

He missed. He knows before the bullet tears through flesh.

His MISSED.

The bullet flies in slow motion. Through the shoulder of the beast and through Gladio's neck.

He killed Gladio. HE KILLED--

Cor's arms roughly encase his torso. His legs give out as his heart falls out of his mouth with a low agonising wail. His brain refuses to connect with his eyes. He's numb to his surroundings. He feels nothing. He hears nothing.

Not the rain. Not the thunder.

Then--

SMASH!

Aranea swiftly rips the injured daemon off the former shield. She cracks a potion on his throat and pushes Gladio on his side. By sticking her fingers down his throat, he gags and coughs the blood that flooded his airways.

And it's over.

The sun rises. The daemons are gone. Gladio is--

"--here!!"

Prompto wakes up somewhat groggily. He slowly takes in his surroundings.

He was on the couch still, one of Ignis' crocheted blankets keeping him warm. He must have fallen asleep while being stitched up.

He stares.

And finally speaks to the man he hasn't spoken to in two years.

"...Hey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was born for this, and this alone."


End file.
